Battle With Vampirus (How It Should've Been)
"We call on the Power of Thunder! Tigerzord!" "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" "Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" "Drago Thunderzord Power!" "Stega Thunderzord Power!" "Brachio Thunderzord Power!" "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" "Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The zords were brought together and the White Ranger converted his zord into Warrior mode. Vampirus roared and struck the Thundermegazord. The Red Ranger called for the Thunder Saber. The zord lashed out at the monster. Rita and Zedd watched the fight. "How lovely. The Vampirus monster will destroy them," Rita cackled. In the youth center, Ernie and the kids watched in concern at the live coverage. "Oh, come on, you guys," Angela whispered. "I'm not worried," Dougie commented. "You're not?" Richie questioned. "No way. The Power Rangers never lose," Dougie answered. "Yeah," the kids chorused. Angela shared a smile with Richie. Such faith in them. It's almost believable, she thought. They watched as a storm started up. "What's it doing?" Richie asked in confusion. "He's creating a storm! They won't be able to see anything!" a kid shouted. There was a loud smack as if the zord had been struck. Zack, Angela thought in distress. Trini, Richie thought worriedly. Shawna watched worriedly. Oh, maybe I should've gone back to Stone Canyon after the all-clear sign had been given, she thought to herself. However, she had wanted to spend time with Aisha and the others. So, she had stuck around. Now she was stuck in the youth center watching a live report of a monster attack on the news. At the scene of the attack, the Thundermegazord lunged at the monster, who just blocked the advance and then let out a blast. The zord crashed to the ground. "You are no match for me," the monster told. "Yeah, we'll see about that," the White Ranger responded. On the moon, Rita looked through her telescope. "ZEDDY! I THINK HE'S FINALLY GOING TO DO IT! THOSE POWER BRATS ARE HISTORY!" she excitedly reported.Oh, I love it when a plan comes together, she thought to herself. "Oh, really?" Zedd queried. "Well, I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Darling. After all, its attempts to turn the Rangers into vampires as well backfired on him," he reminded. "Details, details," Rita replied with a "humph". I can't wait till I can destroy him, she thought to herself as she refocused her attention on the Rangers. Goldar, Finster, Rito, and Scorpina all shared a look. Goldar's red eyes narrowed. Just say the word, Empress and we'll help you destroy him, Goldar thought. Almost as if sensing this, the witch glanced over at him. He gave her a questioning look, and she subtly shook her head. They couldn't tip their hand just yet-especially with the ace in the hole. Back on Earth, the White Tigerzord punched the Vampirus monster, causing the storm to subside. Inside the youth center, everyone cheered as the picture become clear once more. The Tigerzord grabbed the Vampirus monster and held its arms back. Seeing their chance, the Red Ranger made the Thundermegazord rear back an arm. Then, he struck it through the monster's heart. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Rita shrieked. "NOT AGAIN! I'VE GOT SUCH A HEADACHE! A HEADACHE!" Zedd's eyes blazed and his body radiated with red energy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE MEDDLING TEENAGERS BEAT US AGAIN!" he roared. The minions flinched as silver energy beams spewed from his staff. Category:Fan Fiction